


Window on the Right

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: "Zoe's bedroom window is on the right", Deh - Freeform, Murphy Sibling Bonding, Murphy siblings, Not Incest, because the poor girl must've been terrified knowing that was on the internet, this is based off the line in the You Will Be Found Reprise, where it says, you will be found reprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right.Zoe can’t sleep because her bedroom window is on the right.Zoe’s going to die because her bedroom window is on the right.





	Window on the Right

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I was watching a DEH bootleg (again) and the line “Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right” really stuck with me because I couldn’t imagine how terrified Zoe must’ve felt knowing that her room, her room, was all over the internet for people to know about. So I wrote about it.
> 
> And Murphy sibling bonding? Oh hell yeah! Sign me up!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts pls!

_Their house is at the end of the cul-de-sac with the red door._

_Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._

_The gate to the back is completely unlocked._

These posts filled Zoe’s mind as she got ready for bed that night. The second one bounced around her mind. Her childhood friend, Jason Harrise, his family helped support her family in their time of grief, posted it on Facebook. It’s been shared 12,347 times.

The number grows every minute.

_Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._

“Dad got him a glove, so he’s bound to have had a bat,” she said aloud as she took shaking steps down the stairs, her bare feet cold against the hardwood. Zoe made her way to the garage and looked around in the old outside-toys bin. She dug around until her fingertips brushed the undamaged wood of Connors old baseball bat. Grasping it with white knuckles, Zoe made her way back to her room.

She locked the door, triple checking that it was indeed locked, and went to her window. Her window never locked. It latched, but it was a second story window so her parents weren’t concerned about replacing the lock. 

_Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._

Her phone buzzed on her desk. It was her bed time text from Evan. Zoe picked it up with shaking fingers and smiled briefly at the simple “sleep tight!” with a blue heart that he sent. As sweet as he was, Zoe would never tell her boyfriend about her fears. He was always worried about everything. Adding something else for him to worry about wouldn’t be a very “good girlfriend” thing to do. So she suffered alone. 

She sent back a “you too” before jumping under the covers of her bed. Zoe hugged the bat like a body pillow as the words bounced around her brain. 

_Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._

_Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._

_Zoe can’t sleep because her bedroom window is on the right._

_Zoe’s going to die because her bedroom window is on the right._

_Zoe’s to blame for Connors death because her bedroom window is on the fucking right._

Her body shook as she listened outside for any sort of movement. Her heart pounded as a car drove by. That’s how damaged she was at this point. She was terrified by even the sound of a car driving by.

Little did Zoe know, a spirit was sitting beside her in bed, petting her hair in hopes of easing her to sleep. Connor Murphy knew his sister hadn’t been getting much sleep, if any, since Jason Harrise posted where her room was. So he decided to watch over her.

To protect her.

Obviously he wasn’t able to before. Maybe he could try now. Connor whipped his head towards the window when he heard something hit the side of the house.

Zoe heard it too.

The poor girl got up and walked to the window with shaking knees. She held the bat to her side, keeping a firm grip on it with her right hand. Zoe cautiously peeked out the window and widened her eyes at the sight. There, climbing a ladder towards her bedroom window on the right, was non other than Jason Harrise. Accompanying him was Matt Holtzer and Nathan Patel.

_Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._

Connor watched as Zoe’s breath quickened. “ _Call for mom and dad_ ,” he said, but knew she wouldn’t hear him. She couldn’t think straight and he knew it. That’s why she wasn’t thinking logically. Connor grabbed Zoe’s arm as she reached for the window to open it.

Zoe didn’t know why her arm wouldn’t budge. She wanted it to move. She asked her nerves to move her arm. But it stayed at her side as if someone was pulling against her, preventing her from opening her window. Zoe wanted to open it and knock Jason—hopefully—off the ladder. But she couldn’t move her fucking arm.

Connor kept her arm down and stood in front of her. He glared as the teenagers climbed the ladder up to his little sisters room.

Connor didn’t even want to think about what they were planning.

He let go of Zoe’s arm and stepped through the window, falling to the ground. Since he was just a spirit, he wouldn’t make a sound as he fell, which was helpful in this case. Connor grabbed onto the bottom of the ladder and gently shook it side-to-side, causing the boys to stop climbing. “ _Get the fuck away from my sisters window_ ,” Connor growled and shook the ladder more violently. 

The boys looked at one another. “What the fuck, Matt? I thought you said this ladder would hold all of us,” Nathan questioned.

“Doesn’t matter! Get the fuck off of this! We’ll come back tomorrow,” Jason hissed and followed his partners back down. The three boys grabbed the ladder scurried away to Jason’s truck, threw the ladder in the back, and drove away.

Connor looked back up at Zoe’s window on the right to see her staring out of it with wide, fearful eyes. He walked through the side of the house, emerging into his old kitchen. Connor walked up the stairs and through Zoe’s door, stopping in the middle of her room.

Zoe hugged the bat and made her way back to her bed. She slipped back under the covers, curling her toes into the soft fabric of her comforter in hopes of grounding herself. She felt a touch of weight add to the bed, but thought nothing of it as the post ran through her head once more.

Connor sighed and criss-cross-applesauced his legs on Zoe’s bed. He watched as Zoe struggled to shut her eyes.

_Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._

_Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._

_Zoe had three boys try to get into her bedroom window on the right._

_Zoe almost got attacked because her bedroom window is on the right._

_Zoe needs to get the hell out of here because her bedroom window is on the fucking right._

“Connor?”

His head turned to her quickly as she spoke his name. “ _Zoe_ ,” he responded.

Zoe let a tear fall down her cheek. “Connor. Connor, I’m scared,” she whispered and sat up, pulling her knees into her chest. “I’m so scared.”

Connor scooted closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “ _Zoe, you’re okay. Those assholes are gone._ ”

The brunette put her hands on top of her head, shielding it from the unknown. “Connor, I wish you were here. Then I’d only have one thing to be scared of. I wish you were still fucking alive. Connor I wish you didn’t fucking die. I wish you were still pounding on my door. I wish you were the only thing I would have to fear. Shit, Connor, I wish you didn’t fucking die,” Zoe cried. She couldn’t hear her brother telling her that he was beside her. She couldn’t feel his arms wrap around her to try to comfort her. She couldn’t see his face fill with concern as she grasped her hair far too tightly in fright.

Because to her, Connor wasn’t there.

Connor was gone.

Zoe was alone.

She was alone in her bedroom.

She had to protect herself in her bedroom.

She couldn’t sleep anymore in her bedroom.

Because _Zoe’s bedroom window is on the right._


End file.
